


Stranger At Home

by Semi_problematic



Series: Eyewitness Week 2018 [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Backstory, Everyone Is Alive, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The stars disappeared tonight... and it was okay.





	Stranger At Home

"The stars haven't been out for a while." Philip muttered, kissing Lukas' neck. Wind rustled around the two boys as they lay in the grass, holding each other. The world was silent around them. Philip hated the silence. "Back in the city-"

"What are stars?" Lukas asked, turning and looking at him. He pulled Philip away and sat up. "Are those one of those made up things? Like in books?" Lukas shook his head. "You spend too much time reading. You should spend more time with me." He leaned over and kissed Philips neck some, pushing him back against the grass.

"Made up things?" Philip laughed softly. What was he talking about? He shook his head. "Lukas, you know what stars are. You own a kaleidoscope-"

"Thats to see other planets." Lukas commented, leaning back against his hands. "Philip, I've never heard of stars a day in my life. You're confusing fiction with reality again."

"Lukas," Philip warned. He wasn't being funny. This wasn't a joke. "That's not funny." He nudged him some, trying to put on a front. Trying to convince himself this was just another one of Lukas' bad jokes. He had millions. "There are millions of stars. Your mother bought you one when you were a child-" 

"Philip." Lukas cupped his cheek. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He talked to Philip like he was the confused one. Like he was making up something that painted the night sky for millions of years. "But please... this isn't funny and bringing my mom into it isn't either."

"They're up in the sky. These... these glowing dots, that's what they look like from down here." Philip tried not to panic but it was no use. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. "I'll show you, okay?" He felt crazy. Lukas wasn't cracking a smile like he normally did when he messed with Philip. His face was deadpan. 

He started to type, pressing search. Nothing came up. Not one thing. The word "star" wasnt even real. His phone spent several seconds trying to correct the word he had typed, but Philip knew better. This wasn't real. 

"I'm dreaming." Philip whispered. "I have to be dreaming, this can't be happening." Philip threw his phone acrosd the dirt, ignoring each time it hit the ground and bounced. What had been a sweet date was turning into a nightmare. "Stars, Lukas. They're real. They glow and light up the sky and they look like the lights on a Christmas tree."

"Philip, you're not making sense-"

"You're not making sense!" Philip shouted. "We used to star gaze for dates, that's what we came out here to do in the first fucking place! And now they just aren't here?! They aren't real!? No!" He tangled his hands in his own hair and gripped it. "No." He repeated. "This is impossible."

"Baby..." Lukas whispered, his voice growing worried when Philip didn't respond or calm down. "Philip." He said louder. "You need to calm down. I don't know what's got you so worried but whatever it is... it'll be okay." He cupped Philips cheek. "Look at me, baby."

Philip stared at the ground. He was shaking and crying now. This wasn't a dream. He wasn't waking up. Stars weren't real. What else was make believe? What else had disappeared? He shook his head. Questions rushed through his brain, giving him a headache. "I can't."

“You can.” Lukas whispered. “I'm sorry I was…” He shook his head. “I was kind of a huge dick but… I don't know.” He laughed awkwardly then smiled. A smile Philip fell in love with. How much of this was different? Did they fall in love the same way? “I am just as confused as you are so um… I don't know. We can figure this out together.”

“How did we meet?” Philip asked. “Was it at a gas station?”

“Yeah. I asked you to film me riding and you said you would. Then we went to my dad's cabin and we kissed-”

“And then?”

“We kept kissing.” Lukas whispered. “And then we got together and my dad walked in on us weeks later and all hell broke loose. He was so pissed and he beat me-” Lukas stared at him. Angry. “You don't remember that? Philip… I came to your house afterwards… god. How do you not remember all of that? It was the worst day of my life.”

“Because it didn't happen.” Philip whispered, shaking his head. “This can't be happening. We… we watched people get killed. Ryan Kane.”

Lukas made a face. “Philip… are you doing drugs again?”

“What?” Philip stared at him. “I never did any drugs. Lukas… my mom-” He shook his head. What was happening? None of this was making sense. It was insane. Philip swore to never get near any drugs after his mom. “I swore off drugs. I.. I would never.” 

Lukas looked afraid and Philip felt sick. “You had to go to the hospital because your addiction got so bad… baby, are you okay?” Lukas knew the answer. He cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb against his cheek bone. “You're scaring me.”

“I need to go home.” Philip stood up, his legs wobbling. His knees could buckle beneath him at any second. “I need to talk to Gabe or Helen or someone.” He grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his back pocket. He walked towards the road, stumbling. He pulled his phone back out with shaking hands, slowly realizing he didn't know where to go.

“Philip-”

“Drive me home!” He called. “I just need to go home. Please, Lukas. I just… I need to.”

“Okay.” Lukas whispered, rushing towards him. “I will.”

Lukas drove him down the road, passing Helen and Gabe's house. They weren't riding his normal bike, instead they rode in a red pick up truck. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence and Philip bouncing his leg, they pulled up outside of an apartment building.

“I don't know if your mom is home.” Lukas whispered. “Gabe said she would be, but she could've gone out with her friends.”

Philips head shot up and he stared at Lukas. “My mom… she's alive?”

“Yeah.” 

Philip turned and looked at the apartment building. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

“Are you going to be okay?” Lukas asked, taking Philips hand.

Philip nodded. “Um… yeah… I will be.”


End file.
